


Like a cat

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Guardian kink/GOTG kink meme fills [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Courting Rituals, Crack, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, gotg kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Prompt: Gamora brings Peter dead things to show she is strong and can provide for them.They start small, at first.Like the first time he wakes up and finds a dead mouse outside his door.He sighs. He really should get a cat.Now that they had baby Groot on board, Peter hadn’t thought it was the best idea to use poison baits as pest control in case the little sapling ate some, but he guessed this intergalactic threat to their rations and circuitry found some that Peter had missed and kicked the bucket.Good riddance.The next instances are few and far between. But they become bigger, less unassuming.A rat that’s more like a Guinea pig, some weird looking lizard- he finally snaps when he finds a dead mongoose outside his fucking door.What he intended to be a mild mannered confrontation quickly turns into a full out argument in the hallway.(Who was he kidding, it started out an argument, and got worse from there).“Okay, Rocket, you’ve gotta stop leaving dead things outside my door. Ha ha, funny prank, but it ends today. Stop it, dude.”





	Like a cat

**Author's Note:**

> [GotG kinkmeme prompt](https://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=177166)
> 
> requested by @glitterytacoheroweasel on tumblr

They start small, at first.

Like the first time he wakes up and finds a dead mouse outside his door.

He sighs. He really should get a cat.

Now that they had baby Groot on board, Peter hadn’t thought it was the best idea to use poison baits as pest control in case the little sapling ate some, but he guessed this intergalactic threat to their rations and circuitry found some that Peter had missed and kicked the bucket.

Good riddance.

* * *

The next instances are few and far between. But they become bigger, less unassuming.

A rat that’s more like a Guinea pig, some weird looking lizard- he finally snaps when he finds a dead mongoose outside his fucking door.

* * *

What he intended to be a mild mannered confrontation quickly turns into a full out argument in the hallway.

(Who was he kidding, it started out an argument, and got worse from there).

“Okay, Rocket, you’ve gotta stop leaving dead things outside my door. Ha ha, funny prank, but it ends today. Stop it, dude.”

Rocket bristles at the accusation.

Did it sound like something he would do? Of course it did. But he didn’t.

And he resented the fact that the asshole was blaming him after singling Rocket out as his only suspect.

He bared his teeth, snarling up at Quill. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you do!” Peter shouts, throwing up his hands. “You’re the only one who would do something like this!”

They quickly dissolve into threats and curses, Quill trying to berate a confession out of him, Rocket promising to bite his finger off if it gets any closer to his face- yeah, it gets ugly fast.

This is probably the point where it should be mentioned that they’re arguing just a few paces down from Peter’s room.

Just as they’re really getting into it, before it can graduate to physical violence, Gamora walks up the hall.

At the motion, both Peter and Rocket look at her, absolutely stunned by what they see.

They’re currently planetside, and apparently Gamora did some exploring, judging by what she’s carrying.

A silence has fallen over the two arguing idiots, though she doesn’t seem phased by their incredulity.

Without a word Gamora removes her bloodied knife and drops the dead boar in front of Peter’s door with a loud thump.

Then she just turns and walks away like nothing ever happened. Leaving Rocket, Peter, and the wild boar carcass alone in the hallway.

Peter blinks. “What the fuck just happened?"

Normally, Rocket would be quick to jump on the fact that Quill unfairly blamed him for Gamora’s bullshit, but upon examining the situation, he finds himself stunned speechless as well. 

"Uh, sorry for-” Peter starts uncertainly.

“No, that’s fair,” Rocket interrupts, too weirded out by the situation to be anything but honest in a completely un-Rocket like display.

Never mind the fact that Rocket has openly left nasty surprises on Peter’s fucking pillow case and laughed about it to the whole ship- but who woulda suspected Gamora?

Rocket’s still having trouble believing what he just saw- just nonchalantly depositing a dead boar that was bigger than he was in front of Quill’s door without even acknowledging it? What the fuck was right.

They turn to each other- Rocket to Peter, Peter to Rocket- and silently swear to never bring this up or mention it ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I didn't include this, I like the image of Gamora catching the mice with her mouth, and Peter just stumbling in on her CARRYING the mice like a cat too
> 
> And she just looks up, and he just slowly backs out of the room


End file.
